


Crossing the Line

by lily8007



Category: DCU, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily8007/pseuds/lily8007
Summary: Remember that scene in Red Hood: Lost Days, where Talia grabs Jason by the shirt and kisses him?  This is what happens right afterward.  AKA, How Jason Todd Lost His Virginity.  Yes, there's intimately-described sex here, but this isn't PWP.  Smut is only fun to write when it reveals core truths about the characters involved.





	1. His

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is of age - his depiction in the comics looks at least 18, though admittedly not much more than that. Also, let me offer special thanks to onlytalia on Tumblr, from whom my characterization of Talia is largely drawn. She's an amazing writer AND knows her comics canon extensively.

“Punish him.” The words echo in Jason’s ears as he stares at her. There’s a wildness in Talia’s eyes he’s never seen before; Bruce finally did it, he finally killed Ra’s al Ghul, and that explains a lot about why Talia seems so different now. There’s rage and grief and terrible undying love twisted up together in her, and he knows it because the same emotions boil in his gut and squeeze his chest whenever he thinks of Bruce.

A moment, a beat, where they simply lock gazes, knowing and known, both of them wronged and vengeful and so screwed up, together. Then she grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. His brain stutters for a second, his eyes wide in disbelief as her lips meet his. This is Talia, yeah she’s hot, fucking gorgeous, it’s not like he hasn’t looked at her and blushed at the thoughts that bounce across his hormonal brain. But it’s _Talia_ , she’s taken care of him and paid for his training and supported him and been his mentor for years, and this is so, _so_ wrong on so many levels. Seriously, wasn’t she _married_ to Bruce at some point, wouldn’t the scenario flashing across his mind make him in some sense a literal motherfucker? Talk about crossing the line!

_Who fucking cares?,_ he thinks, because Talia’s  _not_ his mother, and because she’s nipping at his lower lip with a little catch in her breath, so he kisses her back with all the hot-blooded open-mouthed hunger of his eager youth. Her tongue flirts with his, and her mouth tastes like spice and honey, and fuck it all, he’s down for this if she is. Jason plunges his hand into her dark hair, heavy and silken falling over his wrist, and cups the nape of her neck to make the kiss deeper, harder, greedier.

They tumble into bed and it’s all exploration, her fingers combing through his hair, his hands roaming her back. God, she’s fucking perfect, warm and alive with the wary tension of the martial artist he knows she is, every muscle defined under that deceptively soft caramel skin. He can’t stop touching her, trying to make himself understand that it’s really happening, he’s going to bed with  _Talia al Ghul_ , holy fucking shit, and she’s angling her hip into his hand with a breathless little purr that drives him wild.

She pulls back, sitting up, and his heart stops, sure she’s going to say  _We shouldn’t be doing this_ , they both know it’s true but he just doesn’t care anymore. He’s got nothing to convince her with, nothing except his naked need, and if she says  _stop_ he’ll just be left sitting here horny and confused in equal measure. 

Instead Talia smiles at him in a way that pulses straight to his groin, and catches the hem of her blouse, effortlessly tugging it up and off. Jason gets rid of his own shirt with a lot less finesse, a seam ripping as he tears it off, and she’s still smiling as she comes to him again. Her hands trace his chest, the muscles and the places where scars no longer show, and electric shivers race up his spine. Jason’s not some innocent child, but he’s never gone all the way before, and her knowing touch brands him with heat.

The rest of the clothes go the same way, hers seeming to float off, while the fabric struggles against him. Strength and impatience win, anyway. He has to stop to look at her, fully nude and glorious, stretching out beside him with her arms up over her head and a little smirk curving her lips. Talia knows he’s staring and waits, letting him look his fill. She’s the color of honey, all curves from the sweep of her hips to the rise of her breasts, punctuated by the darker skin of her nipples and the hint of shadow between her thighs. For a moment Jason almost can’t touch her, she’s too beautiful, like some work of art in a museum that he’d get arrested for putting his grubby hands on.

It’s Talia who reaches for him, a graceful movement that lets her elegant fingers brush his shoulder and trail down his arm. She takes his hand and brings it to her lips, kissing his knuckles lightly. “Come here, Jason,” she says, her voice smoky, drawing his hand down the column of her throat. He realizes he’s shaking a little with something like awe as he cups her breast. The sweet weight of it is as close as he’s ever been to heaven, and her eyes slide closed with a wordless murmur of pleasure and encouragement.

There’s a part of him that’s glad she said his name, having wondered who she was thinking about while they kissed. On some level, they’re both fucking Bruce here, screwing him over the way he fucked them both up, used them both and left them to hang. But that’s a flicker in the back of his mind, the rest of him is too hot for her to care.

He bends to nuzzle her throat, hearing her chuckle at the scrape of his stubble. At first he leaves a little space between them as his hands roam her bare skin, all too aware of his cock standing at rigid attention, but Talia rolls her hips up toward him and traps that throbbing ache between their bodies. No shyness in her, no hesitation, no second thoughts or last regrets, and that’s how he should be, too. Now that he’s pressed against the warmth of her flat belly, he wants more,  _needs_ more, and the moment his hand strokes her thigh she wraps her leg around the back of his.

Right there, he can feel her heat, ohmygod  _right there_ , and it’s a minor miracle that he remembers to mutter, “Condoms,” before awkwardly rolling away and groping in the nightstand.  _Way to kill the mood, genius._

“We’re safe,” she tells him, but this is a lesson that was drilled into him, too many examples before his eyes as far back as Crime Alley. He’s got the foil packet now and tears it open, but Talia reaches across him and takes it from him. He’s half-sitting up when she takes him in hand, and his eyes roll back with a low groan, his heartbeat pulsing under her palm. Graceful, again, the way she rolls the condom on, and then she’s astride his lap, kissing him as she guides him in.

_Fuck,_ so good, slick and hot wanting him, and his hips buck as his arms tighten around her waist. Her arms wreathed around his neck, teeth in their kisses, and his breathing quickly grows ragged. She’s breathing hard too, her eyes lambent with desire, a husky whisper of “Yes, Jason,  _yes_ ,” urging him on. This is so damned much more than he imagined, it’s everything, the feel of her in his arms riding him, her body taut with want; the way her hair falls tousled against his collarbone when she kisses his temple; the way he can almost taste the scent of her, all perfume and heat and sex. It’s so good he’s on fire, thrusting up harder and harder, driving greedily into what he wants… 

Molten lightning in his belly, and Jason can feel his skin tightening, every atom of his body tensing to launch, primal needs taking control. Yet it’s too early for her, and he wants her to have this, too, wants to be good for her, wants to see Talia’s head thrown back and hear how she sounds when she comes, but thinking about  _that_ sends him over the edge, too much, too fast, too soon. He shudders, caught up and feeling turned inside out by the force of it, barely able to groan her name at the finish.

His face pressed against her throat, struggling to catch his panting breath, and a dull flush of shame creeps up his neck. “Sorry,” he mumbles against her sweat-dampened skin. “Just … too good…”

Talia catches his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes, and there’s no disappointment or condemnation there. “I’m honored to be so irresistible,” she tells him, with a wicked grin, and his spent cock gives a pulse of renewed interest even though there’s no way he could go again so soon.

She moves off him, still so damned graceful, and he peels the condom off, ties it up and tosses it in the trash, feeling a little less embarrassed but not … finished. Exertion and emotion and the draining adrenaline of finally doing it, and doing it with  _her_ , leave him more exhausted than he should be. But he still owes Talia, he’s not some asshole who just wants a quick fuck before he falls asleep. So when she reaches out to him again, he fits himself beside her before she can invite him to, his hand stroking her side. More thoughtful, now that the first rush of exploration is past, and she arches into his petting.

This time, it’s all about her.

 


	2. Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's all about her.

Talia had not planned this, bedding Jason to seal their pact. He is a very handsome young man, surely, and she’s always been drawn to that combination of inky black hair and richly blue eyes, though his are a lighter shade than the one branded on her soul. Of course he has desired her, most men do, and she has never used that lust as a leash to bind him. She respects him too much for that, even when she’s been deliberately stalling his plans for revenge.  
  
She came here to have the truth out between them at last, to give him the blade as a gift and to set him on Bruce for both their sakes, no longer caring if it means her Beloved’s death. Her mind is fractured and patched together with Lazarus green, a thousand deaths at her sister’s hands and one more at her father’s when she loved him too much to slay him, and Bruce could have stopped it. He didn’t, and he let Ra’s al Ghul die, and the loving heart she cherished for so long is a burned and broken wreckage of itself, a twisted thing that can feel love and wrath and mourning all at once. She knew Jason would be the balm for her soul, Jason who was as broken in mind as she is, and if she was hope and healing for him then perhaps he can be the same for her. It does not surprise her to learn he’s decided not to make his vengeance so final, but her own relief does.  
  
Kissing him had simply seemed like the right move at the time. Talia was not normally so impetuous, but her choice feels vindicated so far. She knew Jason was likely a virgin, and his reactions prove it. It’s new for her, a younger and less experienced partner, and she takes the lead to spare him as much awkwardness as possible. There’s still some, of course, but nothing dims the desire for him that she’s discovered. _My Jason,_ she thinks, a tender possessiveness she’s rarely allowed herself. He is hers, in a way, his healing overseen by her physicians, his renewed sanity a product of her rebellion against her father, his training guided and financed by her will and fortune. Yet at the same time Jason belongs to no one, and she knows it. Very well. Talia has not forgotten sitting defeated and wondering what fresh hell she’d unleashed upon the world, when she realized he cared nothing for the miracle of his return and only hungered for revenge.  
  
None of that, now. He has just lost control, peaking far too quickly for her to join him in pleasure, and she cannot let him feel shamed by this. It is simply nature—he is a young man, over-sensitized by the newness of experience; only a fool would be disappointed in him. So Talia draws him close again, granting him the chance to learn all he wishes of her.  
  
And Jason has always been a quick study. She does not think of the past, of his school records or his training, only the way his hands feel on her body and the way his wolf-blue eyes follow her expression. His are a gunfighter’s hands, she knows the patterns of callus on his palms and fingers, feels the minute difference as their roughness catches here and there in his explorations. Those eyes, though, are intense, almost fierce, softened only by glorious thick lashes any woman would envy. They make his gaze more beautiful than handsome, though the rest of him is aggressively masculine, from the broad shoulders under her hands to the hard musculature that is the legacy of his training.  
  
There is very little she must do to guide him. He follows her breath, pausing where it catches as he nuzzles her sensitive neck, lingering to lavish affection on her collar, trailing down toward her breasts. All he needs is a little murmur of delight as his lips close over her nipple, and then that sweet ache soars through her as he kisses and licks. Even so, his hands are wandering further, finding the most tender places to caress: the small of her back, the hollow of her hip, and eventually the inside of her thigh. Jason becomes careful there, and she moves to encourage him a little more, her hand lightly stroking his before slipping higher to where she wants him.  
  
Emboldened, he follows, his fingers ghosting after hers as she softly traces her most sensitive skin. Talia knows her own body very well, and shows him exactly the pattern and pressure she likes best, sliding away as Jason takes over. He’s more cautious at first, his face pressed against the swell of her breast, everything but the slick heat of her sex forgotten.  
  
Were he older, she would taunt him a little, teasing gently at his pride until he claimed her. He is not, though, he is Jason, and she lets him have her as he wishes. Talia can be patient for him, and soon her breath begins to stutter as he finds his confidence. Sparks of heat dance along her skin, gathering irresistibly at her core, and she writhes under his attentions with a low murmur. “ _Hnh_ , yes … just so … ah, _Jason_ …”  
  
He swears under his breath, voice shaky, and she who so often prides herself on control and elegance allows a soft whimper of need to escape her, her hips swiveling into his eager touch. It electrifies him, Jason groaning half-muffled against her flesh as he quickens his pace. She wants much more than his fingers, deft as they are, and he is young enough that it won’t be long before he can give her all she desires.  
  
“Goddamn, Talia, so fucking hot,” he mutters. She revels in his greed, in feeling so wanted that he can barely contain himself. A shudder runs through her, arching her spine and tightening her thighs around his hand, and though she meant this to be the intermission between acts, it seems as though he will give her her first pleasure like this. Talia no longer cares for meticulous plans or scripted encounters. Jason wants her, and she wants him, and for tonight it is enough.  
  
His fingers delve inside, and a chill chases up her spine, her hand catching his wrist for a slight, swift adjustment, and _there_ , he has her right there balanced between curling fingertips and the pressure of his palm, and Talia whispers heated praises in Arabic for his newfound skill. His breath huffs against her collarbone as he strokes and presses just right, just enough, her thighs tensing with wanton need. Lust crackles behind her closed eyelids in a fireburst of fulfillment, and she moans his name at the last.  
  
In the wake of ecstasy there is time to stretch languidly, indulgent with satiation, and savor the pride in his broad grin. “Magnificent,” Talia murmurs, her voice husky—with anyone else she would take care to smooth her tone, but he _wants_ her words thickened by desire, wants to hear his effect on her as well as see it.  
  
“No, that’s you,” he retorts, his hand still cupping her sex. She’s aware of every slightest move, seemingly aware of his pulse beating beneath his skin, so sensitized by pleasure at this moment.  
  
Yet unlike Jason, climax doesn’t leave her replete; the first only whets her appetite. And he, being young and highly roused, ought to be capable again. One way to find out: Talia takes his hand gently, moving it before she curls closer to him. Her own hand slides down his stomach, and yes, there’s more than interest stirring. He gasps at her touch, and she nuzzles her cheek against his, whispering softly, “Will you have me again, Jason?”  
  
“I’ll have you anytime, anywhere, as much as you want,” he replies in a fervent growl.  
  
She smiles against his temple, where he cannot see it and mistake it for anything other than the wicked delight it is. “Then, Jason … _take me_.”


End file.
